


Enemy at the Gates

by exo_exorcism



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Angels, EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, EXO M - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, jongin - Freeform, kadi - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_exorcism/pseuds/exo_exorcism
Summary: hey uuuhhhh I started this story like 100 years ago over on AFF and have decided to move it over to here sort of. Pls let me know what you think, it'd be GREATLY appreciated





	1. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> hey uuuhhhh I started this story like 100 years ago over on AFF and have decided to move it over to here sort of. Pls let me know what you think, it'd be GREATLY appreciated

*Why me?* Kyungsoo asked himself as he trudged to his bosses office for about the seventh time that day. *Kyungsoo get me coffee! Kyungsoo, I can’t find the stapler! Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? KYUNGSOO?!* Kyungsoo had the worst boss anyone could possibly have. Not only was he needy, whiney and stupid but he was also touchy. He was the type of perverted boss that would call you over for every little thing just so he could look you up and down and possible squeeze in a little grope or two; nothing that couldn’t be lied about and covered up of course.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to his boss’s office, “You called me Mr. Yeo?”

“Ah, yes Kyungsoo. You see, I accidentally spilled my paperclips and they’re all over the floor and under my desk. And you know with my bad back and knees I’m not in the condition to collect them all. So if you could...?”

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded slowly, “Sure thing, Mr. Yeo,”

Mr. Yeo rolled his chair out of the way while Kyungsoo knelt down and began picking up the obscene amount of paper clips strewn about the room. He heard his boss grunt quietly behind him. *The creepy bastards checking out my ass!* Kyungsoo thought as he quickly gathered the remaining paper clips and crawled out from under the desk.

“Thank you so much, Kyungsoo. You’re such a help,” Mr. Yeo added with a wink.

*Oh for the love of god,* Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and walked back to his cubical to nurse his growing migraine. He had been getting migraines for about a month now, along with these weird hallucinations of people he’d never met before. Maybe he was going insane...

Kyungsoo winced at the pain in his head and looked up at the clock, 3:30 pm. Only another hour and a half, then he could go home. Looking away from the clock he pulled open his desk drawer, dry swallowed a couple painkillers and went back to crunching numbers.

After what felt like a lifetime the clock made its little dinging sounds signaling that it was quitting time. Kyungsoo stretched his back in his chair and sighed, “Finally,”

Shutting off his computer and collecting his belongings, Kyungsoo bid good evening to his co-workers and started for the parking lot. He shut the driver’s side door and started up his little car, “Okay first stop, the pharmacy.”

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After picking up the required medication, he drove off to his mother’s house. You see, Kyungsoo’s mother was very sick. About three years prior she had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Since then she’d been getting progressively worse but her only son, Kyungsoo, still continues to stay by her side and do what he can to take care of her.

“Mom, I’m here! I swung by the pharmacy on my way here and picked up what you asked for,” Kyungsoo closed the door to his mom’s small house, slipped off his shoes and shuffled down the corridor to his mom’s bedroom.

“Hi, mom-” Kyungsoo squeaked cutely, quickly stifling himself upon realizing that his mother was fast asleep. He quietly shut her bedroom door and curled up on his usual spot on the couch to watch TV.

“zzzzz...zz EH!?” Kyungsoo startled awake at the sound of the loud, cheesy intro of some stupid sitcom.

Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes and blinked at the clock, “7:25? Wow I guess work has really been tiring me out lately. I better go wake mom up,”

Kyungsoo stood up and wandered into his mom’s room to find her still fast asleep, he shook her shoulder gently, “Mom~ Wake up, I brought you medication you asked for. Mom c’mon if you nap this long you won’t be able to sleep tonight. Mom...?”

Kyungsoo shook harder, “Mom?” His voice began to shake ever so slightly, “Mom, please. You’re starting to scare me...” Kyungsoo grabbed her shoulders and shook hard, “MOM! Wake up!! MOM!”

Kyungsoo grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 911, trying hard to choke down his tears.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“It- it’s my mom, she was taking a nap and she won’t wake up. Whatever I do, no matter how hard I shake her she- she just won’t wake up!”

“Okay, please stay calm sir, what is your address?”

“Um, it’s uh... Taepyeong Street Section 1, Building 24-2,”

“Sir, please stay where you are, paramedics are on their way.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Kyungsoo hung up the phone and stared at his mother’s still figure. *She’s not dead, she’s just seeping. She’s not dead. She’s not dead! But maybe... NO, Kyungsoo she’s not dead, she’s fine.* Kyungsoo raked his fingers through though his hair. *Please hurry. Please.*

Just a few minutes later there was a loud knock on the door, "Paramedics! Open the door!"

Kyungsoo scrambled over to the door and swung it open. He showed the paramedics to his mother's room and watched silently as they carefully lifted her onto a stretcher. They rolled her slowly into the back of the ambulance, one paramedic turned to face Kyungsoo, "Do you want to go with her? It would probably help if you did," Kyungsoo nodded vigorously and the man helped him into the truck and shut the door. 

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do Kyungsoo?"

 Kyungsoo looked up from his seat in the hospitals waiting room to see a tall man wearing a white coat and holding a clip board, "Ah, yes?"

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid your mother is very sick, she has slipped into a coma,"

Tears began to form in Kyungsoo's eyes, "Will she wake up soon?”

"We can't know for sure, but we're doing all we can. Until then I suggest you go home and rest, we'll call you as soon as we know,"

Kyungsoo nodded, "Yeah. Um, thank you,"

Slowly he exited the hospital, his head swimming, *What do I do now?*

He sighed quietly and hailed a taxi. 


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose Part II

Kyungsoo paid the taxi driver and walked up the steps to his building. "What's this?" Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose as he eyed the bright yellow piece of paper stuck to his door.

 "An eviction notice?! Oh my god," Kyungsoo glared at the paper before ripping it off the door and stuffing it in his pocket.

Kyungsoo entered his house and slid down the door, quickly regressing into a worried mess, "My mom's in the hospital, my boss is a rapist, I'm going to be living in the streets in a week. My life really couldn't get any worse right now, I've hit rock bottom. I-"

There was a flash of white light and Kyungsoo's ears began to ring; as if the Gods were shouting, no, screaming at him. He saw the image of a young mother and her baby in a stroller. They were walking down an alley, the woman carrying a grocery bag on the arm that wasn't pushing the stroller. A man ran up to them, screaming and waving a gun in the young woman's face. Kyungsoo couldn't hear what he was saying, only a high pitched ringing. The woman frantically began rummaging through her purse, probably for money. The man decided she wasn't moving fast enough, he hit her in the forehead with the butt of his gun, grabbed her bag and took off back down the alley.

Kyungsoo leaned his head back against the door; he was shaking and sweating bullets. That's when he felt it, everything that had happened to him hit him like a ton of bricks, making it difficult to think clearly or even breathe. That's it. His life possibly couldn't get any worse. He was officially lowest of the low. Kyungsoo felt hot tears sting his eyes and begin to make their way down his cheeks. He sobbed, tears coursing out of his eyes like the breaking of a dam, his racking sobs shaking him thoroughly with the knowledge that his life was an irreversible mess.

His boss was a disgusting old man who would probably do much worse than just ogle Kyungsoo at the first chance he got.  His mother was ill, and would most likely pass away very soon. He had just been evicted from his home. And the hallucinations; usually they were just petty things, well, relative to everything else; someone’s cat getting run over, a small child dropping their ice cream, stuff like that. Other times they were nice things, like marriage proposals or someone being pulled from the path of a moving vehicle. But lately they’ve been getting worse. He would see terrible, horrific things. Assault, murders, acts of terrorism, and sometimes worse. And the pain they brought with them, it used to be just the occasional migraine but they grew, grew into intense, white hot pain that felt as if someone was pulling his skull apart with their bare hands. The pain wasn’t the worst part though. The worst part was having to just sit there and watch people get beaten or killed and knowing there was absolutely nothing you could do about it. Alone it was almost enough to drive a person mad, even without all the life issues and such.

So Kyungsoo did the only thing he could do, he continued to cry until he couldn’t cry any more, until he was too exhausted to care, “I- I gotta distract myself before I go completely insane. I- oh god,” He scrambled up off the floor, flopped down onto the couch and switched the TV to whatever happened to be on. He saw a man who looked about 28 wearing a beat up leather jacket; he had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He was burying a metal box in the middle of a gravel road. He stood up and looked around, waiting, “Come on already. Show your face you bitch!”

“Easy sugar, you’ll wake the neighbors,” He slowly turned around and faced a woman with jet black hair and deep red eyes, dressed in black from head to toe, “Dean, it is so, so good to see you. I mean it, look at you. Gone and got your family killed, all alone in the world, it’s too sweet,” She leaned in close and spoke softly, “Excuse me; you’re going to have to give me a moment. Sometimes you’ve gotta stop and smell the roses,”

 Dean sneered, “I should send you straight back to hell,”

“Oh~ you should. But you won’t,” The woman smirked and walked a little ways behind him, “And I know why,”

“Oh yeah?” Dean faced her and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you wanna make a deal. Sammy back from the dead and, let me guess, you’re offering up your own soul?”

Dean nodded, “There are a hundred other demons who’d love to get their hands on it, and it’s all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back and give me 10 years. 10 years and then you come for me,”

The demon gave him an incredulous look, “You must me joking,”

“It’s the same deal you give everybody else-"

She cut him off, “You’re not everybody else. Look, I shouldn’t be doing this; I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I’ve got a blind spot for you, Dean,” She sighed, “I’ll do it,”

“You’ll bring Sam back?”

She nodded, “I will. And because I’m such a saint I’ll give you 1 year or no deal. So whattya say?”

The next scene showed Dean hugging that Sam guy who had just been resurrected.

Kyungsoo sat up straight and turned off the television, “I bet a crossroads demon could fix my life. I mean, if they could bring back this Dean guy’s boyfriend I’m sure they could set my life straight,” Kyungsoo stood up, “Ok, what the hell? I really have gone completely insane. Am I seriously considering summoning a demon? No, that’s ridiculous, demons don’t exist, and nothing’s going to happen.”

“Well I guess it couldn’t hurt. If there isn’t a demon then there isn’t a demon, and if there is, I make the deal. I’ve never seen my soul, it can’t be good for much anyway,” Kyungsoo cracked his knuckles and plopped down in front of his computer, “Now, how the hell do I summon a crossroads demon?”


End file.
